You Are My Doctor
by Crimson stars and Silent stars
Summary: Why is YOUR Doctor, your Doctor? What about them speaks to you? Inspires you? Spurs you into action? Asks you to strive to be the best you can be? Makes you think of endless stars and lively adventure? Shall we find out?


**1**

You are my Doctor.

You are my Doctor because you showed me how to love.

You showed me how to let go of distrust and be open to the minds of others.

Through you, I have learned what love really means

How truly, deeply loving someone can mean having to let them go.

You taught me how to face every challenge with a twinkle in my eye and kindness in my heart.

**2**

You are my Doctor.

You are my Doctor because you danced your way into my heart.

You showed me how to laugh

How to laugh and express the true joy of living, even when faced with the prospect of never finding joy again.

You taught me how to revel in myself and my friends

How to love myself and how to let others love me unconditionally.

**3**

You are my Doctor.

You are my Doctor because you taught me the importance of science and innovation in the face of violence and intolerance.

And you taught me the hardest form of kindness.

You taught me how to feel compassion for those who do not feel it towards me.

Through your actions, I have learned how to give kindness to my enemies, unconditionally.

You showed me the sort of strength that does not flow from my body, but from my heart and my mind.

**4**

You are my Doctor.

You are my Doctor because you showed me the importance of fighting for what is right, no matter how hard it may be.

You taught me how to face every challenge with a grin and an open hand.

You taught me how to feel the breeze and taste the sun.

You showed me the joys of true companionship.

I learned how to let go of my fears and leap at every opportunity to learn and grow and experience.

**5**

You are my Doctor.

You are my Doctor because you taught me how to be vulnerable.

You showed me how the trust I place in the people around me, can save my life

How being truly open with those around me can help me grow.

You showed me the importance of life in all its forms

And the value of one singular life, be it the life of a friend or a stranger.

I learned from you how the darkness around me does not last forever, and that the hardships I have faced can help me become more than I am right now.

**6**

You are my Doctor.

You are my Doctor because you taught me how to face my difficulties head on, with tenacity and determination.

You showed me how my own self-expression is something to be proud of, something to treasure within myself.

From you, I have learned that finding myself is not so easy a task as it would seem.

Becoming who I want to be and striving to be better is a struggle we all have to face, and I can see in you a strength of character that always shines through.

You taught me how to shine.

**7**

You are my Doctor.

You are my Doctor because you showed me the true power of the mind.

You taught me the art of de-escalation, in the face of violence and anger.

You showed me the weight of words and how they can spur great change both within and without.

I can see in you, the resolute, unshakeable morality I want to see in myself.

You taught me that being a good person means so much more than being a nice person and to never let myself grow complacent to the wrongs I see around me.

**8**

You are my Doctor.

You are my Doctor because you showed me how to dance.

You helped me see the beauty in everything, even when it may be difficult to spot.

You taught me how to learn from my past and embrace my future

I learned from you, that before I can be true to those I love, I need to be true to myself.

And how I can always stay true to myself, even in the worst of places and the darkest of times.

**9**

You are my Doctor.

You are my Doctor because you taught me how to grieve.

You showed me how to live on when those I love do not

And you taught me how I can live for those I have lost by allowing myself to heal.

How to feel joy again after so long of believing I do not deserve to feel it

You showed me how I can use happiness, and love, and compassion against the darkness that may surround me.

**10**

You are my Doctor.

You are my Doctor because you showed me my own humanity and my own humility.

You taught me that it is okay to express my emotions and it is okay to feel however I may feel.

You showed me that the good and the bad, the negative and the positive, are not always as clear as I want them to be.

You showed me how you struggled with your own self-doubt and how I can learn to overcome mine.

From you, I know that openness is not only a process of sharing, but of accepting the things I may not always want to accept.

**11**

You are my Doctor

You are my Doctor because you showed me how to be a child.

Every time I saw you laugh, or smile, or jump for joy, I could feel my own childish joy leap out.

Through you, I understood the euphoria of being young,

Not only in my body but in my heart and soul.

You taught me the importance of found family

And how the love of those I choose to surround myself with can be stronger than blood.

**12**

You are my Doctor

You are my Doctor because you showed me how to forgive.

How to truly accept and move past the hurt others have dealt me and learn how to regrow a relationship.

You taught me unconditional acceptance and unequivocal kindness

And how cruelty can be as deadly a thing as a weapon.

You showed me how to be unequivocally kind, without witness and without reward.

**13**

You are my Doctor.

You are my Doctor because you dared to love being yourself.

Because you sparkle with wonder and confidence in the face of all adversity.

You taught me how to live in the now and not to dwell on things of the past or future.

You showed me that it is important to stay true to the core of who I am

And that the only thing I have total control over is how I respond to the world around me

In you, I can see the potential in everyone around me

You showed me to myself.

You are all my Doctor

In each of you I see a little of me

And in each of you I see the potential of what I can become

You are my inspiration.


End file.
